Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detection device that detects an object by using data acquired from a sensing device or the like.
Related Background Art
In recent years, various systems have been provided which have an object detection device which is mounted in a vehicle to detect an object by using data acquired from a sensing device, such as a camera or a radar, and assist traveling of a driver on the basis of information from the object detection device. With regard to such an object detection device, various techniques for detecting an object with high accuracy have been suggested.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP2007-329762A) describes an object detection device which predicts a region where there may be an object that should be detected from an image pattern of an in-vehicle camera, and attempts to detect the predicted region intensively, thereby improving object acquisition accuracy. In the object detection device of Patent Document 1, object detection accuracy is adjusted in accordance with the image pattern so as to reduce the processing load of the system.